The Heavens Shake
by ShootingStarz01
Summary: Even Solaris and Chaos defeated by the relentless Sonic the Hedgehog... But as the stars are dying out and falling out of the sky, is it enough to be Hero of the Earth, or will Sonic have to be more? Rated T for safety.


_**Disclaimer: Sonic and related Characters © Sega. Amore, Ares, Flurry, Meow, and all other characters belong to me.**_

_**A/N: Don't let the first chapter fool you. It gets better.**_

**The Heavens Shake.**

It was cold. Fallen snow spread out as far as the eye could see, and snowflakes slowly drifted to the ground.  
>Flurry cried. The arctic dragon did not want to be here, out in a cold part of the world without her caretaker. Meow had sent her away for her own good... but she missed him dearly. He was like her father...<br>She wanted to be with him again.  
>She clamored through the snow, searching for the igloo homes were her new shelter now was. It was twilight; almost nightfall. She had to get back soon or she would loose her way...<br>Strong gusts of wind brushed through her fur. The five-year-old shivered, feeling she might freeze soon...  
>Then she saw it.<br>She stopped in awe, looking to the sky. The northern lights were dancing... gracefully and joyfully, painting the sky above in rainbow colors...  
><em>So beautiful...<em>  
>She wondered why the rainbow was so odd; Why did it not form an arc like it did in the south? Why did it cycle through colors instead of show all of them at once? It spread across the whole sky...<br>She did not want to stop looking at it...  
>A star cut through the colors, falling rapidly towards the ground.<br>Flurry gasped. A shooting star? She remembered what Meow had said...  
><em>"When a star falls, it's time for you to make a wish."<em> She smiled, crossing her fingers and closing her eyes.  
>"Shooting Star, I wish I can be happy here in my new home... but that I can still go back and be with Daddy very soon. Even though my parents were born here, and so was I... My home is in the south. And I want to be there with my friends... I hope I can make some friends here, though, too." She opened her eyes again...<br>The lights were gone.  
>Flurry looked at the ground in disappointment, shivering as more strong wind chilled her through her clothing. Looking back up once more, she saw the fires had been lit in the igloo village.<br>_It's time to go. Ice-Angel will be mad if I'm out here too long._ The small dragon brushed the snowflakes off her dress the best she could and expanded her purple wings, leaping up into the air and soaring to the village...  
>Her new home...<br>The lights faintly reappeared, and she looked at them once more, smiling...  
>She may come to love the Crystal Kingdom... She just needed to give it time.<p>

**100 miles from the Crystal Kingdom:**  
>She looked below her, tears welling up in her eyes...<br>What had she done?  
>The entire town was destroyed. There was blood on the ground, splintered wood, bent and melted metal...<br>Plastic, shattered glass, ashes... The buildings were completely destroyed.  
>...Fear...<br>She had fallen from far away... She had been scared... She had just landed from a fall out of her control, thinking she might die. They had crowed her immediately, and not knowing what she was, poked at her. A child had tugged innocently on a dress, while an older man had tried to pick her up off the ground.  
>Within seconds, fire, smoke and ashes swirled and danced across the town...<br>In her fear, she had started to take her crystalline form. Had she not stopped, the whole planet would be gone. A shining, burning ball of fire, gas, and magma would do no less.  
>Her fear was gone now. There was no one around her...<br>But in the place of her fear was something far worse: heart-wrenching regret and guilt.  
>"<em>I-I'm so s-sorry...<em>"  
>A bird of steal and iron was flying towards her in the distance, sending deep, loud vibrations throughout the air. Amore tore the gems off her dress dropping them on the ground and sobbing relentlessly. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone... Only to protect herself... And now, innocent lives had been slaughtered by her flames. The gems she had dropped were important to her, but she would leave them.<br>It was the only way she could apologize...  
>The Starlin looked to the 'metal bird' quickly closing in on her. She crossed her arms over her chest, bowing her head.<br>"_M-my Creator, please f-forgive m-me..._"  
>Without even a last look at her possessions, she spread out her arms behind her, flying away like only a star does. The helicopter faded from view. The Starlin had left it behind in the dust of her tears.<p>

Forcing the tragedy out of her mind, she remembered her mission. Unto her had been told a ledgend; a prophecy. There was one said to be a deeper blue than the ocean, with a heart of gold, able to travel faster than ears could hear. Unto her it had been foretold that he could save her from the depths of danger she was drowning in… if only she could find him. To her, Cosmo the Tranquil had spoken of the one who had given her new hope…

She realized they were the same. Her savior, and Cosmo's, were the same teenager.

An azure-blue hedgehog called Sonic.


End file.
